Under the Broken Moon
by Raineyes1104
Summary: Hello everybody! This is my very first story, and I just want to say that I hope you enjoy! I do feel like I was a little mean to the main OCs though… ? Muse1: A LITTLE mean! ? Muse2: You crazy, Kitty? You… Me: Hush, hush don't go spoiling anything you two. ? Muse1: Besides, aren't you forgetting anything important? Me: Oh! Right! I don't own Warriors! Erin Hunter does!
1. The Power Awakened

Hello everybody! This is my very first story, and I just want to say that I hope you enjoy! I do feel like I was a little mean to the main OCs though…

? Muse1: A LITTLE mean?!

? Muse2: You crazy, Kitty? You…

Me: Hush, hush don't go spoiling anything you two.

? Muse1: Besides, aren't you forgetting anything important?

Me: Oh! Right! Thank you!

Unfortunately I do not own anything in the warrior's series. It all belongs to the GREAT and FABULOUS Erin Hunter team. ;_;

"I'm going to be the best warrior in the entire forest!" Rainkit squeaked pouncing on Icekit. It was her very first day out of the nursery, and she couldn't wait to go exploring! Even though she was already five moons old, her mother had never let her outside. Icekit may have been from ShadowClan, but that didn't mean that she didn't belong here in WindClan!

"No your not, I am!" Icekit squeaked pouncing on Rainkit as Rainkit battered her friend's ears with tiny, sheathed paws. As the two kits tumbled around in the snow, Rainkit's mother, Moonbeam, walked over to Onestar.

"Are you sure it's safe to let Icekit into our Clan? She is from ShadowClan after all." At this, Onestar just growled.

"Of course it's safe." He growled. "We found Icekit half-dead and abandoned on their border. They won't want her back. Besides," He added glancing towards Icekit and Rainkit playing together. "Sunblaze has already decided to serve as Icekit's mother. It would be unfair to leave poor Icekit alone out there to be eaten by a fox." Moonbeam sighed.

"Oh, I suppose your right. But I still have my doubts. What if ShadowClan changes their mind and wants Icekit back?" She fretted. Onestar sighed.

"Then I suppose we'll have to let them take her back. But it does seem cruel to separate such close friends, doesn't it?" The WindClan leader asked looking towards the two happy kits. Moonbeam sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Oh, alright. I trust you Onestar." Moonbeam sighed.

"NO! Mama!" Rainkit wailed bursting out of her hiding place. She crouched over her mother's body as the BloodClan cats encircled her and her mother.

"Out of the way, kit. Unless you want to join your mother." One of them snarled.

"You... killed... my mother..." Rainkit laughed maniacally. "Get away... you MONSTERS!" Rainkit's eyes suddenly pulsed from blue to red and a black pelt devoured her silver-blue pelt. The three blue raindrop flecks on her forehead turned blood red, and her claws were lined with blood-stained incisors. She slashed at the nearest BloodClan cat and relished the scream of the cat as he fell to the ground dead.

"Rain... kit...? Don't... give in... to darkness..." Moonbeam whispered. Rainkit turned to her mother and her eyes widened and became blue again for just a moment. After, they turned red again. She turned to the remaining BloodClan cats and snarled.

"You can flee, or you can die." She snarled. The BloodClan cats looked at the tiny kit with fear lighting their eyes, and turned tail to flee.

"I can't believe you weaklings are running from a kit! A KIT!" A she-cat exclaimed over her shoulder walking into the clearing. She took one look at the tom Rainkit killed and curled her lips in a snarl. "You killed him?" She inquired. Rainkit arched her back and hissed.

"So what if I did? They killed my mother. It's simple etiquette. An eye for an eye." She hissed. The BloodClan she-cat began to sob in between her snarls.

"He was my mate! You killed my mate! The father of my kits! You killed Kite!" Rainkit's eyes suddenly became blue again. The black queen was expecting kits! Rainkit couldn't kill her! It was against the warrior code! She then realized that she had already killed a cat. The black she-cat took a step back. "You... you are cursed with the power... the most powerful power of all... the power of Reatorren." The queen took a few more steps back, then turned tail and fled.

"The power of... Reatorren?" Rainkit wondered aloud. She then heard coughing behind her. "Mama!" She squealed, her pelt and eyes becoming normal again. "Mama, please..." Rainkit sobbed. "Please don't leave me here!" She whispered.

"It's going to be alright, my darling." She breathed. "Remember, I will always be with you. Rain and Ice will come together, and save the forest with the help of the silver moon and the blazing sun. They must stay away, or Blood will rise and take the day away." Her mother breathed with the twinkle of a StarClan prophecy. "I will help you to control your powers. Run away... take Icekit with you. Good... bye..." Moonbeam sighed while her eyes became clouded and misty.

"No! Mama! M-mama..." Rainkit sobbed.

"Well? Are we going or not?" Icekit murmured walking into the clearing. "Sunblaze was murdered to, and she said the same exact thing. We need to leave." Icekit sobbed. Rainkit shook her head fiercely and buried her face in her mother's fur.

"I'm not leaving Moonbeam! I will not leave my mama!" She cried stubbornly. At that moment, a shaft of moonlight penetrated the dense fog, and Rainkit felt her mother's presence.

"_You are not truly leaving me, love. I will forever walk your path alongside you, guiding you. Do not be afraid to leave my body behind you, for my spirit will forever walk with you. Now come. Follow me, my love, and let Icekit follow. You will meet a tom-cat named Leaf, and he will protect the both of you. Go, my darling, and find Leaf_." Rainkit nodded.

"I will Mama. WE," She added glancing at Icekit. "We both will. Come on Icekit. We're leaving." And the two set off for a journey they would never forget.


	2. Finding Leaf

Hi guys! I'm back! This is the second chapter of my fanfic, Under the Broken Moon. First off, I just wanna say that I appreciate those who have already-

Rainkit Muse: They haven't gotten a chance to review OR favorite yet, remember?

Icekit Muse: Yah I mean, come ON Kitty, it was posted the same day. Keep track of time!

Me: SHUT UP YOU TWO DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO MY READERS!

Leaf Muse: Ummm... I don't mean to be rude but...

Gaius Muse: You don't HAVE any yet, Kitty.

? Muse: I agree that they make a valid point there. Hello Rainkit.

Me: YOU! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE UNTIL CHAPTER FOUR! BACK INTO THE BUSHES WITH YOU! Here have a mousie...

? Muse: Fine, fine. I just wanted to tell little Miss Rainkit over here that she won't be safe for long... *pads away with mouse*

Me: HEY! YOU SPOILER! GET THE STARCLAN BACK HERE WITH THAT MOUSE!

Gaius Muse: Forgetting anything?

Me: Huh? Oh yeah!

Sadly I do not own any of the things in Warriors. It is owned strictly by the GREAT and FABULOUS Erin Hunter team. ;_; YOU GUYS ARE MY IDOLS!

"Come on, Icekit!" Rainkit mewed impatiently. "We need to find Leaf!" Rainkit said pushing her way through foliage.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But do you really think that we'll just walk into Leaf?" Icekit sighed following her friend. Rainkit hissed as a bramble snagged her.

"Of course I know it isn't that easy! That's why we need to look for him!" She hissed. "What IS that terrible stench?" She added sniffing the air and wrinkling her nose in disgust. Icekit also sniffed the air and almost immediately curled her lip to get the wretched stench out of her nose.

"Whatever it is, it smells DISGUSTING!" She retched. "It smells as if someone mixed the scent of crow-food, fox-dung, and RiverClan all together." She added sniffing a second time. As they walked into a clearing, the two kits were confronted by the source of the stench; a black and white lumbering body with long claws and beady black eyes.

"It's a badger!" Rainkit squeaked.

"Run!" Icekit yowled running towards a tree and attempting to climb it. Rainkit followed her friend and noticed a small hole in the roots.

"Down here!" She screeched pushing her friend in as the badger bore down on them. As Rainkit attempted to follow her friend, she was snatched up by two large paws.

"Help!" She squealed as Icekit watched on in horror.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" A male voice yowled as Rainkit saw a black shape barrel into the badger. The badger let out a yowl of rage and dropped Rainkit. As Rainkit looked up in terror, she saw that a black tom with orange blotches was clinging to the badger and battering at it with long, sharp claws. "What are you just standing there for?" The tom yowled. "Run!" Rainkit nodded and pelted down into the hole in the roots.

"Mouse-brain!" Icekit hissed. "I thought you were off to join your mother!" Rainkit sniffed at a scratch on her flank and lowered her head.

"Sorry Icekit..." She apologized sniffling. Icekit sighed and moved closer to her friend.

"It's alright." Icekit sighed. "Just don't scare me like that again, alright?" Rainkit nodded and the two watched as the black and orange tom fought off the badger. As the badger ran off, the black tom walked over to the hole where the two friends were hiding.

"It's okay. You can come out now." He whispered soothingly. As Riankit and Icekit squirmed out of the hole, a brown tom with orange blotches burst through the bushes.

"Gaius! Are you okay?" the brown tom asked. Gaius looked up at the brown tom and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. The question is, are YOU alright?" Gaius asked sniffing Rainkit's scratch.

"Uh huh. I'm just fine. My name is Rainkit by the way. And this is my bestest friend ever, Icekit." Rainkit mewed.

"I see. Well, My name is Gaius, and this here is my brother." Gaius explained.

"Yeah but, what's his name?" Icekit sniffed. The brown tom looked up from his washing.

"Oh! Sorry, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet! Shame on me, SHAME!" The brown tom laughed as he hit his head with his paw. "My name is Leaf."


	3. He Knew My Mother

Hi everybody! Thank you to all of you who have read my story so far, and I really thank you for waiting so long.

Raineyes Muse: Uh, Kitty? You know it's only been a single DAY, right?

Icekit Muse: Keep track of time, girl!

Me: Hey, SHUT UP you two it's felt like moons to me!

Gaius Muse: But it hasn't been.

Me: Okay, I'm gonna have something bad happen to you guys because of the ways you've been acting! SO THERE!

? Muse: I suppose that's where I come in? Heh heh heh…

Me: YOU! I TOLD YOU YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET! YOU SPOILER, GO AWAY UNTIL YOU'RE NEEDED FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN!

? Muse: Hypocrite.

Me: Oops…

Leafstorm: Besides, aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Oh yeah right!

Sadly I do not own Warriors. ;^; And sorry for the spoilers.

"You're Leaf?" Icekit asked looking the goofy tom up and down. He was about half a moon older than the two kits. _When my mother told us Leaf would protect us, I wasn't expecting this! Besides, Gaius had been the one to save us from the badger!_

"Yep! That's my name!" He smiled puffing out his chest. "Why? Have you heard of me?" Rainkit looked at Icekit. _Should I tell him we were looking for him?_ She wondered. Too late.

"Well, my mother told us about you." Rainkit started. "Her name was..." But Rainkit was interrupted by Leaf.

"Moonbeam, right? That's awesome! She was friends with our mom, you know." He purred looking at Gauis. "How's she doing?" Rainkit just stood staring at the brown and orange tom. _He knows my mom! But how?! He said his mother was friends with Moonbeam, but is that even possible?!_ Finally, Rainkit found her voice.

"Well... umm... She-she's... dead." At the look of shock on Leaf and Gaius's faces, she explained. "She was murdered by... by BloodClan cats." She whispered tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Icekit stepped beside her friend.

"My mom too. They told us to come and find you, and stay with you." Icekit murmured looking towards Leaf. Leaf just looked down solemnly, his silliness gone. He murmured something, and Gaius snapped his head around to look at his brother.

"What was that?!" He growled. "Don't tell me you knew about this and didn't tell me?!" Leaf shook his head.

"Do you remember that dream I had? The one where Moonbeam asked me to protect her daughter?" He asked. Gaius nodded, his brow furrowed as if he had no idea how this would fit in. "Well, maybe it was more than a dream after all." He pondered aloud looking towards Rainkit. Gaius sniffed.

"As unlikely as that may be, we've got no choice anyway." Gaius sighed. "We can't just leave them out here like this, with no place to call home. They'd starve out here! Plus, we still owe Moonbeam for saving our mother." He then began to walk off, stopping before turning and facing the kits. "You coming?" Icekit stared skeptically at Gaius before following him. Leaf and Rainkit stayed behind. Leaf stepped up.

"Listen, I'm sorry about... about your mom." He murmmured. "But we have to go. If we don't, THEY could find you, and who KNOWS what they'll do to you? They've been trying to find the one who hosts the power for years and now..." Leaf's voice trailed of and Rainkit looked into his eyes. _He looks genuinly worried, and I guess he does know Moonbeam..._ Rainkit nodded. She had made up her mind.

"Alright, but I want to do something first." She mewed.

"Huh?"

"I want to take on my warrior name. And, if it's alright, you could take on a warrior name too?" Rainkit asked softly. Leaf stared at the ground for a bit, then looked up, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Alright then." He purred. Rainkit smiled.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Leafstorm." She declared touching her muzzle to his shoulder as he licked hers in return. "And me..." Rainkit stopped. She knew the name to take, but would Leafstorm see why she took it? She didn't know. "... I will be Raineyes." She declared. Suddenly, Gaius's head appeared from out of the bush.

"Hey, you slowpokes coming? We need to get moving." He half-snarled. "Come on, let's go home." Leafstorm and Raineyes looked at each other, and then followed Gauis. Little did they know, malicious eyes were watching them from the darkness...


	4. The Shadow Queen Reborn

Hello my friends! Sorry it's been a while (I've been busy with STUPID F***ING SCHOOL!), but here it is! I FINALLY have Chapter Four of Under the Broken Moon ready!

Raineyes Muse: And yet you still had time to do that other fanfiction with my future self in it.

Me: THAT WAS A MONTH AGO FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN! DON'T FORGET SOMETHING BAD'S GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU IN THIS CHAPTER!

Mace Muse: Hee-hee-hee… I'm finally coming into the story.

Me: You know what? Forget what I said in the previous chapters, Mace. Go ahead. Make it hurt.

Leafstorm Muse: Hey! Leave her alone, Kitty!

Me: Serves her right for interrupting the intro to my other fanfic and being so sassy to me in previous chapters. *grumble, grumble*

Icekit Muse: I can't see why I can't have my warrior name too.

Me: You'll get it in this chapter. Also, a special thanks to my reviewer, Silverwing. I appreciate the compliments!

Gaius Muse: And… you're forgetting something again.

Me: I know, I know…

I do not own Warriors. It belongs to the FABULICIOUS Erin Hunter team.

…

Raineyes looked around the large, underground den. The entrance was just big enough for a full grown cat, and it was well hidden by a clump of flowering bushes. The scent of the flowers also did well to hide the scents of the four kits. The entrance to the den was on the edge of a grassy clearing, and a small spring that trickled into the den by way of a tiny waterfall. _The den is well hidden, and I got to admit, it's pretty nice._ Raineyes noticed a rocky ledge that jutted out in the den. A silver she-cat was sleeping atop it, her fur shimmering as if a breeze was moving through her fur. _Who's that?_ She wondered. Leafstorm leapt up to the rock ledge and nudged the silver she-cat.

"Lusa, wake up. We're back." He mewed softly. Raineyes felt a flood of jealousy and anger at the way Leafstorm was looking at the she-cat in spite of herself. _I barely know him! What am I getting so jealous for?_ The silver she-cat opened her eyes and yawned. She smiled at Leafstorm and Gaius.

"Hello, big brothers. Did you catch anything?" She asked softly before erupting into a series of hacking coughs. _Oh, now I see. She's their little sister._ Leafstorm looked at Lusa with a concerned expression before looking at Gaius guiltily.

"Well, we wanted to make sure you were alright since a badger came this way. We wanted to come and make sure you were safe. Don't worry though," He added as Lusa began to tremble. "The badger's gone now. Gaius chased it off." Lusa nodded before noticing Raineyes and Icekit.

"Who are- cough, cough –they, Leaf?" She mewed, trying to fight back another series of hacking coughs. _She looks so frail; is she sick? Is that why she's coughing so much?_ Leafstorm smiled.

"That's Icekit," He mewed flicking his tail towards Icekit, who puffed out her chest. "And that's Raineyes. She used to be named Rainkit, but she changed her name." Leafstorm explained noticing Icekit's confused expression. "And I did too. I'm not Leaf anymore, Lusa. My name's Leafstorm now." Lusa gawked at Leafstorm. _Oh-no. Here it comes…_

"Why would you change your name?!" Lusa demanded. "Mother gave us those names to remind us of her, and now you…" Lusa was interrupted by another hacking fit, and, this time, Raineyes leapt up to the rock ledge herself. She pressed her ear to the she-cat's chest as she coughed. _It's bubbling in her chest. That means I should give her some catmint._

"The coughs are bubbling in her chest, so she probably has either greencough or whitecough, maybe even blackcough. Do you know where I can find any catmint?" She mewed after listening to Lusa coughing for a while. Leafstorm gawked at her for a while.

"How'd you know that?" He asked. Raineyes shrugged.

"My sister is the medicine cat apprentice back where we used to live. She knows all sorts of stuff about herbs, and she taught me a little bit." She replied with a shrug. "You don't have any catmint, do you?" Gaius stepped forward.

"You can find some growing a little way off in the trees, past the spring." He mewed. "But be sure you're back soon. I think I can sense something dark up ahead." Raineyes nodded, and bounded off towards the catmint patch. As Raineyes began picking some of the leaves, she felt as if she was being watched, and then a strange, almost familiar sensation overwhelmed her. She suddenly turned around, her gaze hazy, as if she was looking at everything through a dream. _Why is everything all blurry? It's suddenly tinged with red too…_

"Who's there?" She snarled in a voice that was not unlike her own, only with a more malevolent sound to it. _Why did I say that? I feel as if… I can't… control… what I'm… doing…!_ An unfamiliar blackish brown tom with spikey fur and a scar running from his brow to his cheek stepped out of the bushes. He grinned a wicked grin, and Raineyes felt the sensation grow stronger. _Join with me._ A voice in her head spoke, bringing with it a wave of sheer agony. _We'll teach him a lesson. He's one of the cats who killed Moonbeam!_ Raineyes felt the agony ebbing away, to be replaced by a vicious anger. This cat was one of the ones responsible for her mother's death. She would make him pay. She unsheathed her claws and felt as if she was changing somehow. _What do you want with me?_ She whimpered silently as soon as she found she could not control her own body. _Me? I want exactly what you want._ The voice laughed cruelly. _I want _revenge_. And I'm going to get it!_ The black tom smiled.

"So we've found you at last." He purred maliciously. "All hail Darkrain, the Shadow Queen!" He yowled bowing low. All of a sudden, Raineyes felt herself surrounded by other cats, all cloaked in shadows, rising up to yowl out the greeting and bow before her. For some reason, Raineyes both loved it and feared it at the same time. _Yes…_ Part of her thought. YES_, grovel before me, your queen!_ And yet, a part of her still held a sliver of her conscious, and was afraid. _What do they mean? I am no Shadow Queen. I should be the one bowing and pleading for mercy. And my name is not Darkrain!_ A black she-cat- at once recognized as the queen who appeared after Moonbeam's death –stepped forward.

"A sliver of our Queen still has not succumbed to the power. Let us…" But the black queen never finished her statement, for at that moment, both Gaius and Leafstorm burst through the bushes and fought for all they were worth. Icekit darted through and grabbed the bundle of catmint and, Raineyes screeching with rage, took off toward the underground den with Raineyes hard at her heels. After they got to the spring, however, Raineyes slipped and fell in, instantly becoming normal again. In a haze, she heard her friend's voice and felt her at her side, swiftly carrying her out of the water and into the den, only going back out to retrieve the catmint. After that, Raineyes saw nothing but darkness.

…

"Is she alright? Oh, please don't let her be, don't let her be…" Icekit was pacing around in circles around Raineyes, who lay on the floor of the den unconscious. Leafstorm sat at a distance, flexing his claws in and out while Gaius administered the catmint to Lusa. _I can't bear the thought of losing you too…_ Icekit fretted silently. Gaius walked forward to Raineyes' body with Lusa at his side. He sniffed her, and sighed.

"She's not dead," He grunted, eyeing Raineyes warily. "Just unconscious." He then turned his head to glare at Icekit. "Explanation. NOW." He snarled. Icekit glared right back at him, her tail lashing.

"It's not her fault!" She hissed, tail lashing. "It's all BloodClan's fault! They killed Moonbeam right in front of her face, and awakened the Power of Reatorren inside her!" She screeched tail lashing. "She has no control over it! Why are you going around saying it's all her fault, when she doesn't even know what it is, much less how to control it?!" Icekit suddenly realized that she'd said far too much, as now both Gaius and Leafstorm were gawking at her, understanding beginning to flicker in their eyes.

"She has the Power?" Lusa whimpered quietly. _Wait, they know about the power of Reatorren too?_

"Well… yes, she does." Icekit mumbled. Lusa let out a wail of grief and pain and instantly ran to her brother, crying. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked with concern for her new friend.

"Well… you see…" Leafstorm glanced sorrowfully at Raineyes before continuing. "Our mother hosted the power as well."

…

Raineyes struggled to open her eyes, and soon did so to find herself inside the underground den, her friends all around her. _How did I get here? Ugh… my memory's all fuzzy… What happened to me?_ Icekit then realized her friend blinking in confusion. "She's awake!" She breathed and Leafstorm, Gaius, and even Lusa breathed a collective sigh of relief. Lusa padded forward, her tail waving happily in the air.

"We thought you might never wake up." She whispered in that silvery voice of hers. "Icenose and I just thought that you would sleep forever and ever." Raineyes looked at Lusa, puzzled.

"Ice… NOSE?" She mewed, tilting her head. "Icekit, did you decide your warrior name?" Icekit nodded.

"Yep. My name's not Icekit anymore," She purred puffing out her chest. "It's Icenose now." Leafstorm padded up to Raineyes and pressed his nose to her ear, causing her to blush.

"We were so worried about you. _I_ was so worried about you." He murmured. Raineyes blushed even harder, and Icenose just looked on, a mischievous expression written all over her face.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" She giggled. Raineyes glared at her friend playfully while Leafstorm turned away, blushing.

"Don't you even start." She growled, breaking into a purr. "So, what happened to me anyway?" She asked, turning toward Gaius who just avoided her gaze and shuffled his paws. "I remember seeing a black tom with a scar, and then I couldn't move…"

"You fainted." Gaius interrupted quickly, not meeting her eye. "That's all." Raineyes tilted her head curiously. _He's hiding something from me, I just know it!_ However, she decided not to question Gaius any further. She got up, stretching her aching legs.

"So," She mewed turning to Lusa. "I guess the catmint worked; you're sounding much better already, and you're not coughing as much." She smiled as Lusa nodded.

"Yes, thank you!" She purred. "I still can't believe that the remedy for my coughs was sitting right outside our den!" She butted Raineyes' shoulder playfully, and crouched down, her tail waving back and forth. Raineyes let out a playful growl and leapt on top of her, the two of them scuffling on the sandy floor of the den. _I'm still a little worried about those strange cats._ She thought as she and Lusa circled each other, growling and hissing playfully. _But I guess I should just forget about it for now._ Suddenly, she felt her mother's presence again.

"_Welcome home, my love._" Moonbeam's voice whispered in her ear, and Raineyes curled up on the rock ledge to sleep.


End file.
